goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teri Ralston
Teri Ralston is an American actress. Biography Born in Holyoke, Colorado, Ralston became interested in acting whilst studying at San Francisco, making her debut as young Luisa in The Fantasticks before eventually moving to New York and appearing in several Broadway shows. She worked with several great songwriters including Stephen Sondheim, Stephen Schwartz and Cy Coleman. Although best known for her stage appearances, Ralston also appeared in a number of television series as guest roles, including Murder, She Wrote and Frasier, and directed several productions, such as A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum and Man of La Mancha. Singing Ralston began a succesful musical theatre career in the 1960s, but did not not truly blossom until her Broadway debut in 1970 playing the role of Jenny in the original cast of Company and three years later originating the role of Mrs. Nordstrom in A Little Night Music on both the Broadway and West End stages. These associations with Stephen Sondheim led to her appearing in the show Sondheim: A Musical Tribute in 1973. Ralston also appeared with the original cast of The Baker's Wife playing Denise, and continued her work for Sondheim both in the revue Side by Side by Sondheim and through three seperate appearances in Follies in the role of Sally. She also appeared in the original casts of experimental musicals Hats! in 2006 and Marcy in the Galaxy in 2008 as well as releasing her own album I've Got to Get Back to New York. Stage The Fantasticks (1965) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Much More (solo) *Metaphor (duet) *Soon It's Gonna Rain (duet) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Round and 'Round (contains solo lines) *They Were You (duet) Your Own Thing Company (1970)(originated the role) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo A Little Night Music (1973)(originated the role) *Overture (contains solo lines) *The Glamorous Life *Remember? (contains solo lines) *Night Waltz I *Night Waltz II (contains solo lines) *Perpetual Anticipation (contains solo lines) *Reprises (contains solo lines) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Getting Married Today (contains solo lines) *Do I Hear A Waltz?/We're Gonna Be All Right (duet) Gypsy *Some People (solo) *Some People (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together, Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) Tom Jones (1976)(originated the role) The Baker's Wife (1976) Denise (originated the role) *Chanson (solo) *Chanson (reprise) (solo) *Chanson (second reprise) (solo) *Gifts of Love (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Chanson (reprise)(contains solo lines) Genevieve (understudy) *Merci, Madame (duet) *Gifts of Love (solo) *Plain and Simple (duet) *Serenade (contains solo lines) *Meadowlark (solo) *Endless Delights (duet) *Where is the Warmth? (solo) *Gifts of Love (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Chanson (third reprise)(contains solo lines) Home Again, Home Again (1979) *All for Love (contains solo lines) *Wedding Song (contains solo lines) *Home Again (contains solo lines) *Big People (duet) Side by Side by Sondheim (1980) Sunday in the Park With George *No Life (duet) *Gossip (contains solo lines) Follies (1987) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) Hats! (2006)(originated the role) Marcy In The Galaxy (2008)(originated the role) *Conversations With My Mother (duet) *The Marcy Show (duet) *Amazing Destinations (solo) *Who Gets to Shine (solo) Albums I've Gotta Get Back to New York (2008) *I Love Being Here With You (solo) *Adult Education (solo) *Coloured Lights (solo) *Medley: Any Place I Hang My Hat Is Home/I've Gotta Get Back To New York (solo) *Lost In His Arms (solo) *Old Friend (solo) *Medley: The Man I Love/Another Mr. Right (solo) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Make The Most Of The Music (solo) *Chanson (solo) *Medley: Company/Night Music/Company/Getting Married Today/Poor Baby Remember?/Perpetual Anticipation (solo) *Little Green Apples (duet) *Another Hundred People (duet) *Marieke (solo) *No Fear (solo) *The Road Not Taken (solo) *Losing My Mind (solo) Gallery companyralston.jpg|'Bobby', David and Jenny in Company. ralstonnordstrom.jpg|'Mrs. Nordstrom' in A Little Night Music. ralstondenise.jpg|'Denise' in The Baker's Wife. ralstonhats.jpg|Hats! ralstonnewyork.jpg|''I've Gotta Get Back to New York''. Ralston, Teri Ralston, Teri